<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me, I’m Yours… For Six Months by Penguina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776457">Take Me, I’m Yours… For Six Months</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina'>Penguina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Funny, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sappy, bet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward barges into the Iceberg Lounge and announces that Oswald had won him in a bet. Now Edward belongs to Oswald for six months. However, the initial misunderstandings and miscommunication eventually end with an emotional heart-to-heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me, I’m Yours… For Six Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ed sighed and loosened his tie. "Right. A deal is a deal," he said decisively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald frowned, taking a step back. “What are you doing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said if you ever turn out to be right about Lee, I'd be yours for half a year. You were right. So." He started unbuttoning his shirt too. "I take it you’d want to finally..., y'know, experience this,” he gestured at his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald’s eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "What? No! No, no, no, no, no!” he spread out his hands and shut his eyes tightly. “Ed, put your shirt back on! I don't want to see-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>that."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ed frowned, confused. "But I thought… Oh!” he chuckled with a smirk. “I see what you mean. I had to start with the trousers." As he said that, he undid his belt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald cracked one eye open and gasped. "Edward, please, just stop undressing yourself!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed froze and looked at him with eyes filled with utter puzzlement. “I don’t understand. You won. This is your reward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am your reward. Isn’t this what you wanted all this time? Me defeated and under your thumb? Me all yours? In your bed? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>still attracted to me, Oswald. That much I can tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald swallowed, despite the dryness in his mouth. How could he explain this properly? Yes, he had spent an embarrassingly long amount of time in his life daydreaming about Edward, but he didn’t want their first time to happen like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t want it to be a result of a lost bet. How could he explain to Edward that what he truly wanted was Ed’s genuine affection? He wanted Ed’s love, not his surrendering body as some sort of a perverse prize. Silly as it may seem to a cold logician like Edward, deep down in his heart Oswald was a hopeless romantic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he couldn’t put all this into words. Ed would only laugh in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave, Edward,” he deflated. “Whatever bet you think we’ve made, is off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed watched confused as Penguin turned his back on him and headed for the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait a bloody second!” he gasped, outraged. “I don’t break my word! I may be many things, but I honor my deals!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald looked at him tiredly. “I’m not asking you to break a deal. The deal is just… off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this, Oswald! We shook on it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald was pretty sure they didn’t, or he would have some recollection of that, but he was too exhausted to argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. We’ll arrange something else then. You said you’d be mine for half a year if I was right about Lee using you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward nodded, eyes looking at Oswald expectantly. Oswald had no idea what the man had expected. Did he really think Oswald would take him right there over his office desk? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being mine for half a year doesn’t necessarily mean sleeping together. I could find a different use for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward took a moment to process this. “You… won’t sleep with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Oswald shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I guess this makes sense too,” he allowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is what we’re going to do then,” Penguin said. “I get to have you as my slave for six months, to do with you as I please; and you get to keep your clothes on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a relief!” Edward exhaled with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald tried not to take offense. Ed didn’t care for him in that way -- or in any way, for that matter, not anymore -- and that was fine. Oswald was fine with this. He had already moved on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ed beamed at him, readjusting his tie. “Where do I start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward expected being Oswald’s slave would entail spending more time with him. Instead he hardly saw the man at all during the next couple of weeks. Oswald had assigned Ed with tending the bar at the Iceberg Lounge, so after refreshing his cocktail-making skills a little bit, he was ready to become the best bartender in the history of the establishment. He thought Penguin would at least notice that and give him some praise or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. However, nothing of the sort happened and for some reason Ed was feeling really frustrated about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy smirked at him. “Poor baby,” she shook her head compassionately. “You look like a kicked puppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Ed pouted but he had to admit, at least to himself, that Ivy had some point. If nothing else, Ed </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a kicked puppy. Oswald was supposed to own him for the estimated time, but instead he was gone all the time. “Is he always like that? Never coming down to his own establishment? Doesn’t seem very professional.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he comes here,” Ivy shrugged casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I haven’t seen him here for two weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s a back door that leads straight into his office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward gaped at her dumbly. “You mean to tell me, he’s been at the Lounge this </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole </span>
  </em>
  <span>time and I just didn’t know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well….” Ivy looked at him a little bewildered, “I guess? Anyway, what’s the problem? Do you have anything specific to discuss with him? Something about bartending? I can help with that. He told me to help you with all your queries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed very helpful and she was generally a really kind girl, but Edward was too frustrated to be nice. “Screw bartending!” he growled, tossing away the mop he had been cleaning the bar with. “I have more to talk about than bartending!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy seemed surprisingly unfazed by Ed’s outburst. “Jeez. Your temper is as bad as his,” she rolled her eyes. Apparently, working for Penguin had its perks -- developing an immunity towards people who yelled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed deflated, feeling a bit bad for getting his frustration out on Ivy like that. “Why is he avoiding me?” he saddened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Ivy replied honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was biting nervously at his lower lip, almost drawing blood. It just made no sense why would Oswald not spend more time with him now that he had won Edward fair and square in a bet! Why would he just waste that opportunity! Had the roles been reversed, Edward would’ve spent this entire month annoying Penguin. It would’ve been so much fun too! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you need a day off,” Ivy suggested, putting a hand on top of Edward’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed looked up and met her gaze, so open and innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of green,” he heard himself say out loud. “I could get lost in them…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy blinked at him, taken aback. “Umm, okay? You know, I’m aware of what color my eyes are.” She chuckled and pulled her hand back to herself. “I should go back to work. The plants need tending--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed shook his head. “No, I meant that as in-- they’re pretty! Your eyes. They’re pretty.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got what you meant.” Ivy gave a nod and a smile. “Thanks, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed leaned in to look at those green eyes some more, reminded of a different shade of beautiful blue-green, when suddenly the sound of a door flying open was heard from upstairs and Oswald’s voice rang throughout the empty lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy! I need you! NOW!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy chuckled softly and pulled her hand away from Edward’s. “Pengy needs me. Told you I had to go back to work. If you get me in trouble, I’m gonna get back at you,” she teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IVY!” Oswald screamed again, even more insistently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around, Eddie!” she waved him goodbye and headed for Oswald’s office. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a month since Edward started working at the Iceberg Lounge, and he wanted to do something special to mark the occasion. It was an anniversary, after all, and that deserved a celebration. He wanted to surprise Oswald and what better way to do that, than to sneak into his office? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting inside was easy. No one questioned why Edward Nygma was taking a tray with champagne, glasses and a bunch of scented candles up to Penguin’s private quarters. Ed was the bartender, after all, it wasn’t that much of a stretch to assume that the Boss had ordered him drinks. None of the bodyguards knew it was actually his night off. That was a lucky coincidence because now Ed was free to spend as much time with Penguin as Penguin would allow, without having to worry about returning to the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the office was unlocked (what sort of an idiot would break into Oswald Cobblepot’s heavily guarded office on Penguin’s territory, right?) Ed chuckled and closed the door. He placed the tray on the desk, careful not to mess the documents scattered around, and sighed. In the olden days he would’ve fixed this chaos for Oswald. He would’ve gone through all the papers, organized them into folders, put them in order. He would’ve marked the more urgent ones and the less important ones so that Oswald would know his priorities. But that wasn’t Edward’s job anymore, and he knew Oswald wouldn’t like it if Ed went through his things. So he had to resist the strong urge to organize, and instead gather the documents into a neat pile on one side of the desk, making more room for the champain and the glasses. He lit the candles in different key places in the office so that they would create the proper atmosphere, then put on smooth jazz. He wanted everything to be perfect, so he put good effort into setting the mood. When he was done with his arrangement, Edward settled comfortably into Oswald’s chair, grinning at himself as he imagined Penguin’s face when he saw Ed there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nervous, for some reason. But it was a nice sort of nervousness, more like eager anticipation, than troubled anxiety. Edward wanted to spend time with Oswald and he was excited about celebrating this anniversary with him. But he was also impatient. Why was Oswald taking so long? He should’ve been here already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if answering Edward’s thoughts, Oswald entered his office through the secret backdoor Ivy had mentioned. He looked tired or concerned, and perhaps his leg hurt because his limping was more prominent than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed cleared his throat. “Good evening, Mr. Penguin.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On instinct, Oswald pulled out a gun he had on himself, but lowered it when he realized it was only Ed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward! What the hell?” he groaned, putting the gun away and closing the door. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, waiting for you, of course,” Ed replied, wondering why his voice suddenly dropped down an octave and sounded so sultry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that. But why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you waiting for me?” He started removing his coat to hang it on the hanger. “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed wasn’t sure what he wanted from this evening; he only knew it was about time Oswald stopped ignoring him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you figure that out on your own, Oswald?” he answered the question with another question. “Don’t you remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald frowned and thought about it for a moment, but then just shrugged. “I’ve no idea what this could be about. So out with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little irritated that Oswald wouldn’t play along, Ed sat up in the chair. “Champain, candles, music… What could that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… funeral?” Oswald guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward rolled his eyes. “You’re not even trying! Why would there be champagne at a funeral?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible? I don’t know, Ed! And I’m busy. Just tell me what you want so I can go back to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I make your day more gay. I bring joy to every girl and boy. You can have me many times a year, and you’re happy when you know I’m near. What am I?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald arched an eyebrow. “Edward… what the hell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A celebration! I’m a celebration!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald sighed tiredly, gesturing to Ed to get off his chair. “You’re a freaking three-ring circus, is what you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed frowned. “No need to be mean. Aren’t you curious what we’re celebrating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald sat down in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Was he really that exhausted or was he just annoyed by Ed’s presence? Or perhaps both? Of course, it could just be the pain in his foot.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we celebrating, then?” Oswald asked and pulled Ed out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a month since you won me,” Ed announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald opened his eyes again to look at Ed unimpressed. “And you want to celebrate that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed nodded “Sure. It’s an anniversary.” He lifted the two champagne glasses he had prepared for them and clincked them together. “A month since I started working for you. It’s exciting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t noticed it’s been a whole month,” Oswald muttered more to himself than Ed. Then he looked at the other man again. “I still don’t get why would you want to celebrate that. Aren’t you technically the losing party in this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only ‘losing party’ is one without fun games!” Ed tried to joke but Oswald once again remained unresponsive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was becoming more than frustrating now. Ed sucked in a sharp breath through his nostrils. Why was Oswald ignoring him so thoroughly? It was like he was putting special effort into avoiding Ed. He hadn’t even realized Ed had been working at the Lounge for a month! Wasn’t he keeping track of the time he had with Ed? What kind of a bet-winner even was Oswald! He didn’t care at all! And that from the man who used to prepare special dinners for the monthly anniversaries of their friendship. True, the circumstances were much different then, but why was Oswald being so difficult? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t notice it’s been a month?” Edward deflated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I’m busy all the time, I just… forgot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily, I’m here to remind you when you forget things. Remember I used to do that before?” Ed asked rather sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow passed through Oswald’s face for a moment at the mention of their previous time together, before he schooled his expression back into a more neutral one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are different now, Edward,” he said. “It’s no longer your job to remind me of anything.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A different scene popped into Edward’s mind, with the same voice, only not so distant, not so cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were the one time I let love weaken me and I want to keep you around as a reminder to never let that happen again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed tried to ignore the memory, but it was too persistent, haunting even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said once I was your reminder,” he blurted out, unable to swallow his bitterness. “You said you wanted to keep me around to remind you--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald cut him off. “I think that’s enough celebrating for tonight, Edward, wouldn’t you agree?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed pursed his lips. “We can talk about it, you know. What happened before. How we feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t,” Oswald replied so quietly Ed almost didn’t hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never got the chance to have a real heart-to-heart back then. Perhaps now we could--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late,” Oswald cut him off. “There’s no point dwelling in the past.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was quiet for a long moment. It was clear Oswald was not willing to talk about this, or anything. He just wanted to keep ignoring Ed and their history together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Ed said, blowing the candles he had previously lit, their aroma filling the room. “This celebration is clearly over. But I still have something to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening,” Oswald crossed his arms over his chest. The posture seemed almost defensive, as if he were trying to put a wall between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you can find a better use for me than tending the bar,” Ed said meaningfully. He realized at that exact moment that what he had truly been hoping for this entire time was for Oswald to take him back as his right-hand man. He wanted to be by Oswald’s side again as his partner, as his friend. He used to be happy then and he wished that glorious days when he and Oswald were at their best together, ruling Gotham in every possible way. “It’s a waste to just keep me at the bar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like it, you’re free to leave,” Oswald replied without batting an eye. It didn’t seem like a bluff either. He was truly willing to let Ed go just like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I won’t do that,” Ed said stubbornly, getting frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Oswald snapped rather unexpectedly. “Is there something in particular that keeps you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other than the bet, you mean? Or have you forgotten about it?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a bet! I was using an expression and you just-- Ugh!” Oswald narrowed his eyes. “Even if you did somehow misunderstand me and thought it was an actual bet, that’s still not the real reason you’re here, isn’t it? It’s just an excuse. The bet’s not what’s keeping you at the Lounge. It’s something entirely different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward swallowed. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>make a bet!” he insisted stubbornly. “And I honor my word! Even if it inconveniences me. Why else would I be here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know you’re here because of Ivy so stop making a fool out of me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed was taken aback. “Ivy! Why Ivy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald’s face was red, eyes ablaze, lips fuming. His hands were shaking a little, so he clenched them into fists. “You know perfectly well </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I’m warning you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>back off!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Back off from what?” Ed was completely lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald threw himself back into his chair with a loud groan and a sigh. “God! Even working at the bar you’re still nothing but trouble!” He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as if trying to chase a headache. Or maybe stop tears? No, that couldn’t be it. Why would Oswald be crying? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What trouble have I caused now?” Ed gasped defensively. “I’ve been nothing but good this entire month!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right. How could I forget? You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good little boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aren’t you, Eddie?” Oswald bit back sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed hated the strange wave of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that washed over his entire body at those words. “Well, I--” he trailed off, unsure of how to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been the very image of innocence and you haven’t been trying to charm Ivy all this time,” Oswald continued, sarcasm still dripping from his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ed muttered dumbly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald leaned in to his desk and looked at him intensely with his piercing blue-green eyes. “Ivy is very important to me. Do you understand that?” He suddenly sounded very calm, deceptively calm. It was chilling. “If you as much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hurt her, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>make you regret it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an unexpected development. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I ever done to Ivy?” Edward exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay away from her. That’s all. I already had to save her from you once a few days ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save her? From what?” Ed gasped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaning so close to her face! Almost kissing her! Of course, I had to protect her from you with your eyes, and your lips, and your riddles, and--and stuff!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My-- What?” Ed was even more confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald raised a finger in warning. “Don’t mess with Ivy’s head. Or her heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward exhaled. “Look. I don’t know what you think is going on between Ivy and me, or why is that suddenly so important to you, but we’re just friends. What are you even trying to say, Oswald?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald’s face became even more red with rage, if that were possible. “Just--” he stuttered for a moment. “Control your playboy nature, is all I’m saying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed stared dumbly at the older man. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>playboy </span>
  </em>
  <span>nature?” he repeated flatly. Did he hear that right? Edward’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘playboy nature’? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was this a joke?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Oswald cried out. “I know you well, Edward Nygma, and your games aren’t welcome here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, this was hilarious! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oswald, I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>zero </span>
  </em>
  <span>playboy nature,” Edward said, feeling more confident now. “None at all! I’ve hardly ever been with anyone! Where did you even get that from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald huffed. “Do I need to make a list of all your conquests?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do! “Because that would be rich!” Edward crossed his arms over his chest challengingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald started listing on his fingers, “Kristen Kringle, Isabella What-even-was-her-last-name, that crazy fangirl of yours that had cardboard cut-outs of you, then Lee Thompkins, of course, and not to mention all the women you flirted with back when you were my Chief of Staff--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait! I never flirted with any women back then. What are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please! The official dinners! You think I didn’t notice? You were always surrounded by them, giggling with them and being all-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>charming! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that’s not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>half </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it! The list goes on!” Oswald continued. “God knows who else there was while you were on your own! People I just don’t know about.” He looked at Ed pointedly. “Let’s not forget Lucius Fox. Need I go on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius Fox?” Ed laughed. “What does Foxy have to do with this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even hear yourself! You even call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Foxy’!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oswald exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose as if to stop a headache. “You flirt with him shamelessly whenever you two are together. You flirt shamelessly with everybody! And you never care who gets hurt…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was stunned. “Oswald, I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just-- Just keep it in your pants, Ed. That’s all I’m asking.” Oswald muttered. “Or at least, don’t flaunt it in my face. And leave poor Ivy out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward pursed his lips. “I’m not flaunting anything in your face. And you seem awfully concerned about Ivy. It makes me wonder what’s going on between you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald’s eyes went a little wide. “You’re insane, Edward,” he said. “Ivy is my friend! Of course, I’m concerned about her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A friend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Edward thought bitterly. It was always Oswald’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Oswald developed crushes on. Jim Gordon, Ed, now Ivy… Was this what was happening here? Ed suddenly felt dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy is like a little sister to me,” Oswald added, pulling Ed back to reality. He couldn’t help but notice the way Penguin’s features softened as he spoke about the young lady. “She may not look it, but she’s still a girl. She’s been through so much already, I just want to protect her from more pain. As much as I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Ed said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, now you do,” Oswald said with a nod. Then their eyes met again. “Do I have your word that you won’t pursue her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pursue Ivy? That was ridiculous! But to avoid any further arguments, Edward decided to humor Oswald this one time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said out loud. “I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have your… word?” Oswald asked carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed chuckled fondly. “You have my word, Oswald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Oswald’s lips quirked up a little. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell, both of them unsure how to fill it. Then Oswald spoke again, “So… Now that this is settled, do you want to leave? Should I… free you of your bet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Edward shook his head with a soft smile. “I think I’d like to hang around. Besides, I’m amazing at the bar. You should come check me out,” he winked before walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange sort of strangled noise came from Oswald but Ed didn’t stick around to hear if he had something else to add. He only swayed his hips out of the room with a pleased smirk on his face. He was definitely getting Oswald’s attention back! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed didn’t expect Oswald to take him up on his offer so soon, but the very next evening there he was -- the proud owner of the famous Iceberg Lounge, mingling with the commoners and heading for the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You actually came,” Edward smiled, approvingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told the bartender here was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amaaazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Oswald shrugged casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed grinned wider. “What can I make for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>you make?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed arched an eyebrow. “Are you trying to imply that I don’t know how to mix cocktails?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald propped his head on his chin and looked innocently at Ed. “Is that what I was implying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>on! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I’m excellent with anything that has the word ‘cock’ in it,” Ed said with a playful wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sole purpose was to stun Oswald, to render him speechless, to shock him. And it seemed like he succeeded. The moment he heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>that word </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward’s mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oswald’s lips parted in surprise, and he just stared at Ed, blinking and unable to come up with a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed chuckled amused. “Here,” he slid a full glass in Oswald’s direction. “On the house. It’s my own personal specialty. I hope you like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald took the drink, chuckling fondly at the purple umbrella Ed had decorated it with. “Thank you, Edward. I hope you don’t give free drinks willy-nilly around here. I do intend to make a profit after all.” He said and took a sip. “Mmm! It’s good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound surprised,” Ed said with amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t think you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s called ‘surprised’,” Ed gave a nod.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald hesitated for a moment and Edward thought perhaps he had something else to add, but then he only deflated. “I should go talk to people. They’ve seen me here anyway now, so there’s no escaping that, I guess.” He took his drink with him and turned around to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed couldn’t help the pang of disappointment he felt. He was kind of hoping Oswald would stay a bit longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Oswald?” he called after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald quickly returned to the bar. “Yes, Ed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>unusual </span>
  </em>
  <span>history. But I still hope we can spend more time together without it being awkward or complicated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald swallowed. “But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>complicated. You tried to kill me, for crying out loud!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed rolled his eyes. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long ago. Haven’t you gotten over it by now?” he tried to turn it into a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just that…” Oswald added, looking a little sad. “I killed Isabella.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IsabEL!” Ed corrected automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald arched an eyebrow and sipped from his drink again, a small smirk quirking up the corners of his lips. “I’m pretty sure her name was IsabelLA. At least, that’s what you used to tell me before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It really was Isabella, wasn’t it? How could Edward forget that? He was so used to Oswald always getting it wrong, that the name itself just slipped his mind, sort of fading into a blur in his memory. Much like Isabella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, I knew that! I was testing you,” he told Oswald to get out of the embarrassing situation. Oswald didn’t look like he bought it, but Ed wasn’t really trying that hard to sell it anyway. “It all feels like it happened in another lifetime.” It was strange but true. “My point is, we both made mistakes. But we can move past all those things, can we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald hesitated. He looked kind of sad but Edward couldn’t be absolutely sure why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Oswald sighed. “What is harmless but can kill you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward blinked in surprise. “You’re asking me a riddle?” he uttered as if that was an incredible revelation. In a way it was. He was witnessing a miracle here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is harmless but can kill you?” Oswald repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pleased, wide grin spread across Ed’s face. “Time,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my answer.” Oswald took one last sip from his drink. “See you around, Eddie.” With that Oswald left, mingling with the crowd of other patrons of the Iceberg Lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was pretty confident that he had deciphered Oswald’s answer correctly. The answer to the riddle was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘time’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, the real riddle here was what Oswald meant by it. The most logical explanation, and the one Edward decided to go with, was that Oswald needed more time before he could start trusting Ed again. Or that only time would show if they could go back to being friends. Either way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>time </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a hopeful answer and Edward was looking forward to what </span>
  <em>
    <span>time </span>
  </em>
  <span>would reveal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hoping to get his friend back, so it was lovely to see that Oswald </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>stopped avoiding him</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No more sneaking in and out of the backdoor, no more ignoring Ed. Oswald greeted him every day before opening time, they had pleasant little chats, then Oswald went to work in his office and Ed tended to the bar. During the Lounge’s working hours Oswald showed up too. Of course, he wouldn’t always have time to come talk to Ed for long, usually only grabbing his new favorite drink with the purple cocktail umbrella, then rushing off to talk to other people. But Edward understood. Oswald had to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, soon he became a bit suspicious of the nature of Penguin’s work. Increasingly often Oswald would come down to the Lounge only to retreat to his private booth where he was joined by strange men who usually left straight after these meetings. Edward had no idea who they were and not knowing was bugging him. He liked staying informed, so this mystery was getting on his nerves. It took a lot longer to solve it than he anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he had assumed the men were people Penguin had some business with. Oswald was such a workaholic, what else could he meet with people for, if not for work? But then Ed noticed that all the men were young and rather attractive tall, handsome fellows. Dressed in their elegant suits and with a slick hairstyle, they paraded their long legs and charming smiles as they slid inside Penguin’s booth. What happened there was an even bigger mystery. Yet, they always smiled at Oswald afterwards, and always touched his arm a little too often for Edward’s liking. What kind of business partners were they then? Clearly, Ed was wrong about that. These men looked more like high class rent boys than business partners or criminals. What was Oswald doing with such people? After the first few nights of witnessing the same thing over and over again, Ed did not even bother to hide his irritation. He was openly glaring at the young men and at Oswald, too, for taking them to that damn private booth! He wanted to ask him what the hell was he thinking and that people might start to talk, but something was stopping him. As if a part of Ed just didn’t think he’d like the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t really understand what made him so angry and frustrated all the time. He had the uncontrollable urge to plunge his knife in one of those guys, or maybe slit their throats. Drive his knife into their stomach over and over again like he did with Dougherty. He wanted to strangle them for some reason, and then bring their still warm corpses to Oswald like a cat giving its owner a dead bird as a gift. His emotions were confusing to him. He would think it was jealousy but Edward was familiar with that type of jealousy for a friend and this was different. It wasn’t what he felt back when he was fighting Butch for Oswald’s attention. It wasn’t the sort of possessiveness he felt when he wanted to be Oswald’s best and only friend. This was different and somehow more painful. It resembled what he used to feel when Miss Kringle went out with other men.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The implications that revelation brought made Ed’s head hurt so he tried not to dwell on them for too long. Instead he turned to Ivy who had come to tend to the plants at the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy, any idea where Oswald is?” he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either his office or his private booth,” Ivy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Edward knew that, but he was hoping to somehow make Ivy give him more information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I saw him go into his booth,” Edward said thoughtfully. “But how is he working there in all that noise I cannot imagine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy chuckled. “I doubt he’s working there, Ed. But even if he were, his booth is the most isolated part of the Lounge. No one will bother him there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve seen some guys going in and out. Surely that’s distracting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it is,” Ivy snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward bit the inside of his cheeks hard, but visibly remained as cheerful as he could. “So… he doesn’t mind? They’re not getting in his way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me, they’re not.” Ivy leaned in closer to Edward’s ear and smirked as she whispered, “He invites them there himself. So whatever they’re doing to him, he must really like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Ed knew for sure exactly what kind of jealousy he felt. And it was then that Oswald chose to show up at the bar, slamming his hands on it loud enough to attract their attention over the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward jumped startled while Ivy quickly pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oswald,” Ed smiled, coming closer to the side of the bar where Oswald was standing. “Your usual drink, I presume?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing with Ivy?” Oswald hissed, lips pursed into a tight line, eyes glaring daggers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were talking…” Edward said, a little flustered. He had, rather idiotically, thought that Oswald somehow knew what information Ed was trying to extract from her, or what feelings it had provoked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My office. Now,” Oswald demanded and left without waiting to see if Ed was following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed had to bite back his lower lip to stop himself from blurting out something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you mean your booth? You seem to spend more time there lately.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Instead he followed Oswald up the stairs and into his office quietly, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good little boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had to remind himself that his sudden revelation about his feelings for Oswald didn’t change the fact that Oswald still hadn’t completely warmed up to him. Although he thought things were going fine with those little chats of theirs, maybe Ed was wrong. Oswald glaringly obvious bad mood spoke against it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered Penguin’s office, Ed closed the door behind and it canceled the sound from the Lounge completely. The thought that Oswald could kill here if he wanted to and no one downstairs would even know, was more exciting to Ed than it should’ve been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised, Edward,” Oswald cried out the moment the door was closed. “You promised to leave her alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed did not expect this to be about Ivy. “We were just talking,” he explained. Although why he even needed to explain himself about this remained unclear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her! I warned you not to do that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed chuckled with fond amusement, “Oswald, I’m pretty sure Ivy’s a lesbian. So I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s bi! And I know your little tricks! You charm your way into one's life, you make yourself so valuable that one cannot imagine a life without you, and then you break hearts! I won’t allow you to do that to Ivy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Oswald speaking from experience? Ed swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke your heart,” he whispered as he had another sudden revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!” Oswald gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke your heart,” Ed repeated, a little louder this time. “You told me you loved me and I didn’t believe you. I thought you were being a selfish asshole and I never realized… I broke your heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald stood frozen in front of him. He clearly did not expect Edward to broach </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>subject so directly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not here to discuss this, Ed,” he muttered rather awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met for a moment. Then Oswald just shook his head, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Edward,” Oswald repeated more firmly. “You can go now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ed wasn’t giving up so easily. “No,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald pursed his lips. “I said, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he stressed each syllable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not done here,” Edward insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re done!” Oswald was beginning to lose his temper, Ed could tell. Good! It was better than indifference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not worried about Ivy, you’re jealous to see me with someone else!” Suddenly Ed felt so alive. If Oswald was jealous, then perhaps he also still had feelings for Edward. Maybe they could figure this out together instead of suffering in silence alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave my office, Ed!” Oswald cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Oswald!” Ed crossed the distance between them. “We need to talk about this! Because I have so much to say--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you, no I </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to say something when I was sobbing on that pier! Like an idiot!” Oswald sniffled loudly. “And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Oswald cried those words into Edward’s face, tears were gathering in his eyes again. He didn’t bother to hide them. Oswald never hid his tears. He wasn’t ashamed of them like so many other mob bosses. Oswald wore his tears like badges with pride. Edward wished expressing his feelings were as easy for him as it was for Oswald. Instead he had to deal with so many issues before he could finally come close to explaining what he felt on the inside. He blamed his father for that. All that talk about how real men never cried or showed emotion. Eventually all it did was screw Ed up even more. Enough. Ed had enough of his insecurities and indecisiveness, he had enough internal self-hatred, enough self-judgement. It was time he freed himself of all the burdens of the past. It was time he became true to himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Edward exclaimed, the words reverberating with truthfulness into his very soul. “I’m so sorry. I was hurt and I thought shooting you was the only action that made sense at the time. That like a man this was what I was supposed to do under the circumstances. But I didn’t think of how deeply losing you would hurt me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was gone, but losing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what truly broke me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald let the words sink in. “You didn’t seem all that happy to see me again,” he noted bitterly, remembering their reunion at the dungeon of the Court of Owls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>tapped my head</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Oswald reminded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed chuckled weakly. “That was for different reasons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald sighed, averting his eyes. “I know you hate me, Edward. So I don’t understand why you suddenly want to bring up the past.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s not true!” he said with passion. “I don’t hate you, Oswald. I care about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you did before. But not after you shot me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One would think that. It made sense. Why would Ed shoot Oswald if he cared about him? But pulling that trigger had come as a surprise to Ed as much as it did to Oswald. Despite being a part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ed’s own </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kill Oswald because that was what he thought he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do after a betrayal like that. Yet, when he made that shot, he wasn’t ready to lose his best friend. He wasn’t ready to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodbye</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had put himself in an impossible position, and he suffered for it as much as Oswald suffered. But it was only now that he realized how deeply traumatizing those events truly were to Oswald. It was like they were both placed in a losing situation, where the only way out was communication. And they failed at communicating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything that happened, everything bad between us, all happened because we didn’t talk to each other about it,” he said to Oswald as well as to himself. “Bad communication is what caused our misery. And I won’t allow it to stand between us again. That’s why now I want to say things as they are. We both deserve the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Edward took a step closer. “I’m sorry I shot you. I wasn’t thinking. But I’m glad you’re alive. We’re even now. And I think we can start anew instead of sinking deeper into pointless grudges.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald swallowed, looking up at Ed. “We do make a good team when we’re on the same side…” he pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very true,” Edward agreed. Gently, he lifted up his hand and cupped Oswald’s cheek. He wasn’t sure if the other man would let him, but Oswald only exhaled shakily and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this to me, Ed?” he whispered. “Is this another plan to destroy me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ed replied softly. “This is because I want to be close to you. I hate that we’re not spending more time together.” He traced Oswald’s lips with his thumb, getting a bit carried away in his sudden fascination with Oswald’s proximity. “Don’t you hate it too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald swallowed. He looked so vulnerable at that moment. Edward could do anything he wanted to him and Oswald would probably let him. But it was clear he was still afraid to let Ed in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate it?” he asked softly, instead of an answer. “Why do you hate it?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because--” Ed growled, frustrated with himself for his own clumsiness. Oswald deserved a proper confession, not nervous stuttering. “Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to spend time with you. That’s the whole reason I came here in the first place, insisting on that ridiculous bet. I wanted to be with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald looked saddened by Ed’s words. “Don’t be silly,” he said quietly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being silly!” Edward insisted, suddenly feeling helpless and terribly unpersuasive. “I mean every word of it! I know I took a really long time to figure this out, but I’m finally ready to admit it now. I know what I feel and I have to tell you, Oswald. Because I care about you so deeply. And you were right. I need you. But not in the way you think. Not so that you can help me be a better villain. Or a mentor. I need you to be my best friend again. And perhaps--” his voice broke a little as he said it. Oswald’s expressive face couldn’t hide how moved he was by their conversation. “Perhaps more than a friend,” Edward concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald deflated a little, pulling away to put more distance between them. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>business </span>
  </em>
  <span>partner?” he muttered. “You must know, Ed, that I’m doing really well on my own.”  </span>
</p><p><span>Ed chuckled fondly. “Not a business partner, Oswald,” he said meaningfully, leaning in a little so that their noses nearly brushed, and ignoring Oswald’s surprised little gasp at how close they were. “</span><em><span>Much</span></em> <em><span>more </span></em><span>than a mere business partner.”  </span></p><p>
  <span>Oswald’s lips were parted as his big blue-green eyes looked at Ed in awe, like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Oswald,” Edward confessed, and his heart melted at the wonderful feeling of finally being able to say it out loud. “I love you, not just as a friend, but as a lover. I’ve always felt drawn to you in a way I’ve never felt for anybody else. I couldn’t explain why but now I know it’s because we’re meant for each other. And I want to spend my life with you. If you permit me, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald swallowed. Ed could see how flustered he was, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his breathing became more shallow. Gazing into Oswald’s widened eyes, Ed realized how happy he was and how easily and willingly he could drown in the most perfect shade of blue-green he had ever seen. Oswald’s pupils dilated and Ed felt a shiver of excitement and pleasure down his spine as he realized that Oswald still wanted him, still cared. Whether he was also still in love with Ed was unclear. But Edward was determined to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, Oswald,” Ed whispered, stroking Penguin’s face with tenderness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t toy with me, Ed…” Oswald pleaded quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Ed reassured softly, gently nuzzling Oswald’s cheek. “I’ve been waiting to tell you this for so long…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what, Ed…?” Oswald whispered back, responding to Edward’s tenderness. He had always been so affectionate. Even back when they were only friends. Edward had forgotten how good it felt to be close to Oswald. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I’d do anything for you. Anything at all.” It was an old promise. An old promise Edward had broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald closed his eyes and let out a little whimper. “Don’t,” he croaked. “Don’t say things that are only hurting me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no anger in his words, only resignation and hurt, so much hurt, Ed felt a pang of pain in his heart too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it when I said it the first time,” Ed whispered back. “I know I screwed up. But we both did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald nodded. “That’s true. I’d be lying if I say I’m sorry I killed her. But… I’m truly sorry I hurt you. That was never my intention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed brought their foreheads together. “I know that now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald was standing very still, eyes closed as if he were afraid that if he opened them, Ed would disappear like a fantasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we move past all this, Oswald? Can you let me in again? Can we start anew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--” Oswald visibly struggled against himself. “I shouldn’t… I promised myself to never be this vulnerable again.” He looked Ed in the eyes and added sadly, “Love is a weakness, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed shook his head frantically. “I was wrong about that,” he said with feeling. “It’s not only a weakness, it can also be a power! Love can give so much strength. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>give me so much strength.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward…” Oswald sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed exhaled, trying to hide his disappointment. “You don’t have to answer me now. I can wait. I’ll give you all the time you need. Just promise me you will consider it. Promise you will at least think about giving me a second chance. Because…” He gazed into Oswald’s eyes longingly. “Because I truly love you, Oswald. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. Please, forgive me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been forgiven a long time ago,” Oswald confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s heart leapt. Maybe he didn’t have Oswald’s love yet, but at least he had his forgiveness. That was a good start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll-- I’ll get back to work now, I guess…” he jerked his thumb in the direction of the door, but Oswald quickly stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need time anymore,” he said quickly, looking both happy and worried. As if a part of him was still afraid this was only a joke. “I love you too. I-- I never stopped…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Edward who teared up this time. Oswald opened his embrace to give him the comfort he so needed. And when their hug slowly morphed into a kiss, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you so much,” Edward muttered in between kisses and gentle touches. “I never want to be separated from you ever again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be!” Oswald promised. “Nothing will get between us ever again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed arched an eyebrow. “Not even those guys you keep meeting in your booth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald blinked for a moment, not quite following what Edward was talking about. Then he burst into laughter. “Were you, by chance, jealous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riddler</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed shivered. “Perhaps… a little bit… A very reasonable bit…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald seemed even more amused now. “Handsome, these men, weren’t they?” he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop that!” Ed pouted. “Now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re just trying to get a rise out of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I? Getting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rise </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of you?” Oswald asked, tongue in cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward rolled his eyes and blushed. Oswald wrapped his arms around Edward again and rested his head on the taller man’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those guys weren’t important,” he said truthfully. “I was so lonely, especially since you came to work at the Lounge. It wasn’t easy for me, trying to keep my distance from you because I knew-- I thought,” he corrected, “I thought my affection was unwanted. I figured perhaps if I found someone who looked a bit like you, I’d be able to take my mind off of you. But… it didn’t work. Nothing happened.” He looked up to meet Ed’s gaze. “You’re the only one for me, Ed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward melted into a smile. “I like the sound of that,” he said, pleased. “And now I’m all yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald chuckled amused. “For six months?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward brought their foreheads together. “No,” he purred. “For the rest of our lives.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>